


Chii is a Transformer

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Chobits
Genre: AMV, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Transformers, more than meets the eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chii is a Transformer

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Transformers Rock


End file.
